communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogmension
Information *Directed by: Rocky Morton *Written by: Parker Bennett & Edward Solomon *Music by: Alan Silvestri *Cinematography: Dean Selmer *Edited by: Mark Goldblatt *Production studio: Synergy Studios *Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures *Release date: May 28 1993 *Running time: 104 minutes *Budget: $40 million *Box office: $62 million Plot 200,000 years ago, a meteorite crashes into the Earth, ending the reign of dogs and splitting the universe into two parallel dimensions. Half of the world's dogs cross into a new dimension and evolve into a humanoid race. In the present, a mysterious woman leaves a little baby sack, along with a bone, at a Muslim orphanage, but as she attempts to leave, she is accosted by King Shepherd, who demands the location of the bone. Rocks then fall onto the woman, killing her. The egg then hatches, containing an infant girl. 20 years later, Italian-British plumbers Roland and Oliver live in London. They are on the verge of being driven out of business by the mafia-operated Manzo Construction Company led by Filippo Manzo. Oliver falls for London University student Daisy, who is hanging out under the Westminster Bridge with some dogs. After a date, Daisy takes Oliver back to the bridge only to witness two of Manzo's men sabotaging it by leaving the water pipes open. Roland and Oliver manage to fix it but are knocked unconscious by Iggy and Spike, Shepherd's henchmen and cousins, who kidnap Daisy. Roland and Oliver awaken and pursue them through an interdimensional portal that leads them to the Dogmension. Iggy and Spike realize they didn't bring Daisy's rock, a meteorite fragment which Koopa is trying to get in order to merge his world with the human world. It is then revealed that Daisy is the long-lost princess of Dogmension. When Koopa overthrew Daisy's father the King and devolved him into fungus, her mother the Queen took her to London. The portal was then closed, but Manzo's men inadvertently reopened the portal when they blasted the cave. Shepherd sends Spike and Iggy to find Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make him dictator of both worlds. However, after Shepherd subjects them to one of his experiments to make them more intelligent, Spike and Iggy realize Koopa's evil intentions and side with Roland and Oliver in the desert. Daisy is taken to Shepherd Tower, where she meets a Shih Tzu named Domino. Shepherd informs Daisy that she descended from the dogs, believing only Daisy can merge the worlds because of her dog ancestry. Eventually, Roland and Oliver rescue Daisy with the help of Theo, a good-natured guitarist who was devolved into a Chihuahua as punishment. Eventually, the two worlds merge and Shepherd devolves Filippo into a schnauzer before going after Roland, but Oliver and Daisy manage to remove the fragment from the meteorite and the worlds separate again. In Doghatten, Roland confronts Koopa and eventually defeats him when he and Luigi fire their devolution guns at Koopa and blast him with a minibomb. Shepherd, now transformed into a ferocious, semi-humanoid German shepherd, attempts to kill the brother duo, but they destroy him once and for all by transforming him into an actual German shepherd, which is too intense for him to live through and instead turns him into an ebony-furred puppy. With Daisy's father restored after Shepherd's defeat, he reclaims control over the kingdom. The citizens celebrate and immediately destroy anything under Shepherd's influence. Oliver professes his love for Daisy and wants her to come to London with him, but Daisy cannot come until the damage caused by Shepherd is repaired and thus, she wants to spend more time with her father. Heartbroken, Oliver kisses Daisy goodbye as he and Roland return home to London, with Daisy watching them leave. Three weeks later, Roland and Oliver are getting ready for dinner when their story comes on the news and the anchorman says they should be called "R&O". Daisy then arrives and asks the brother duo to help her, saying "You're never gonna believe this!" In a post-credits scene, two Japanese business executives propose making a video game based on Iggy and Spike, now trapped on Earth, who decide on the title The Super Shepherd Cousins. Release Worldwide *Australia: June 10 1993 *South Korea: June 26 1993 *Spain: July 2 1993 *Japan: July 3 1993 *Argentina: July 8 1993 *Germany: July 22 1993 *Denmark & Poland: August 13 1993 *Italy & Sweden: October 8 1993 *Russia: November 9 1993 *Egypt: December 9 1993 *Brazil: December 10 1993 *Portugal: January 21 1994 *Czechia: February 24 1994 Category:Films Category:1990s films Category:1993 films